Confusion
by LtKatia
Summary: What if SG-1 had met Martouf/Lantash during the episode "Need"? Minor Sam/Martouf/Lantash


Idea: AU "Need".

Early 2nd season, but after In the Line of Duty. Daniel goes dark side with sarc dependency, while Sam, Jack, Teal'c are slaves in naquadah mines. Daniel is smitten by a princess, Shyla, who falls in love with him. Her father have Sam, Jack, and Teal'c thrown into the mines. Sam starts to hallucinate a little, and her Jolinar-persona peeks out, telling them the sarc is bad for you. Sam then returns to being Sam, feeling a bit weird (implied part of Jolinar somehow 'took over'). Makes you wonder how much of Sam's mind got over-written with Jolinar, and what would happen if she got access to it all.

I'm thinking letting a Tok'ra stroll onto that world, getting captured, and end up in the mines with SG-1. Sam would then recognize him/her. Maybe he/she glows their eyes making the others think it's a Goa'uld, or maybe Sam goes Jolinar and recognizes them. Or something.

* * *

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c are in the mine, shortly after Jack has returned after talking to Daniel - who is over-using the sarcophagus and starting to be severely affected. Sam has already had one Jolinar flashback, where they learned about the bad sides of the sarcophagus.

Sam sat with her eyes closed, and tried to clear her mind, after another flashback from Jolinar. Something in the mine - either the naquadah, or just the stressing, hard conditions - were making Jolinar's memory clearer in her head. Not only that - and what she hadn't told the others - she had actually had several flashbacks, where she had been uncertain who she was, and if it was Sam's memories or Jolinar's memories.

Jack and Teal'c threw her a worried glance at her, before picking up their pickaxes again. Their attention was grabbed by noise and turmoil from the corridor leading into where they were working.

"Here is another offworlder, who has been sentenced to the mines!" One of the 'Jaffa' guards exclaimed, and roughly pushed a man wearing tan clothes towards them.

"I told you I arrived on your world by accident."

"Shut up, slave!" the guard yelled and hit the man over the head with his staff weapon. "See to it he works!"

The guard left as Jack and Teal'c hurried to check on the newcomer.

"Are you okay?" Jack said, helping him stand.

The man nodded. "Yes, I am unharmed."

"So, why did you come here?" Jack asked. "I assume you didn't just decide you wanted a career change to slave in the mines?"

The man frowned and looked strangely at Jack, then sighed. "I misdialed and ended up on this world. The...Jaffa...were quite persistent that I not leave."

"Yup, sounds like those guys. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. From Earth. That's probably the Tau'ri to you. That's Teal'c, and over there." He pointed. "That's Captain Samantha Carter, my second in command. She's.. a bit unwell right now."

The man stared at Teal'c, suddenly seeing him. "Jaffa! Apophis sect."

"No, no. He's with us." Jack assured their new friend.

"I am no longer with Apophis. I am allied with these, the Tau'ri." Teal'c told him.

The man nodded, looking unconvinced. "I see. My name is..."

"Martouf!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. She ran towards him, and threw her arms around him. "Beloved! I have missed you so!" She gave him a warm kiss.

The man froze and pulled back. He looked at her in shock. "I do not know this woman." He tried to disentangle himself from her embrace, but she would not let go. She kissed him again, clinging to him.

"I'm sorry. She's not herself...a bit confused." Jack apologized. He and Teal'c went to try and pull her off the man.

He nodded, as Sam let go of him. She looked at him, her expression suddenly clearing. She closed her eyes and got a mortified expression. "Sorry. I..."

"My name is Martouf, though. How did you know?"

"Carter?" Jack asked, looking from Martouf to Sam.

She sighed. "I think I recognize him...from Jolinar."

"Jolinar? You have met her?" Martouf looked eagerly at her.

"You could say that." Sam said.

One of the guards stepped into the room again, and gave them a menacing look. "Work! Human scum! No incessant chattering!"

* * *

"Captain Samantha Carter?" Martouf asked in a low voice, when several hours later they were working beside each other, and they were fairly alone. No Jaffa nearby, at least.

"Yes?" she acknowledged.

"I...would like to ask you something. About Jolinar. If that is acceptable?"

Sam sighed, then nodded. "Sure. Listen, I'm sorry for my behavior before...I don't know what happened, but...this place is affecting me. I'm having memory flash-backs, from..." She stopped.

Martouf nodded slowly, a sad expression on his face. "Captain Samantha Carter...we have been discussing this with each other..."

"You and...and Lantash. Right?"

"Yes." He looked searchingly at her. "We can find only one explanation. You were a host. To a Tok'ra...to...to Jolinar." He said, in a low voice.

Sam nodded. "Yes. You're right." She didn't know how to continue.

"However, your confusion indicates she didn't...blend with you...still, you have memories from her." He swallowed. "There is only one way to...to explain that. Jolinar...must...must have died..." His voice broke on the last part.

"I'm really sorry. Yes... He...Jolinar... Jolinar died. Saving me." Sam frowned, getting another memory flash. It was brief this time. "Wait...he... was a she."

"Yes." Martouf didn't say anything else, clearly overwhelmed by the confirmation Jolinar was dead. He dipped his head, and was quiet for a long time, before looking up, his eyes flashing briefly.

Sam gasped. "Lantash!"

Lantash nodded, then threw a glance at the other end of the fairly large cave-like structure they were all working in. Jack and Teal'c had not noticed anything, but _might_ hear the distortion, even if the voice was too low for them to hear the words. He decided to use Martouf's voice, despite disliking the subterfuge. "Yes, I am Lantash. Martouf is my host... we are both having a hard time...learning Jolinar is dead. I am handling it...somewhat better right now."

Sam nodded, feeling intensely sorry for causing them pain. "I really wish I didn't have to bring you such sad news." She looked at him for a moment. "The feelings I get from...from her memories. You weren't just a friend."

Lantash shook his head, smiling sadly. "No. She was my mate."

"Your mate! How does that work? She was who's mate? Your's...or Martouf's?"

"Both."

"Yes...of course. If I wasn't feeling so confused right now, then I'd have known she was your mate."

"Captain Samantha Carter... Please, tell us...about Jolinar's...last days."

"Of course. Listen, Captain is my rank, and even if you keep using both my first and last name, it's going to get tired real quick. Why...why don't we make it Samantha?"

"Samantha. It is a beautiful name, and we would be honored if you will let us use that." Lantash said.

Sam began to explain what had happened to Jolinar - that she knew, keeping her voice down, and doing her best to work at the same time. Lantash did the same. They did not want to call attention from the 'Jaffa'.

* * *

Martouf had taken over control again, allowing Lantash to grieve and spend time thinking of the happy times with Rosha and Jolinar. "So...you're saying you have a lot of her memories...and her feelings? You can feel how she felt for me?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, and it's confusing the hell out of me!"

"Why?"

"Because I _feel_ it. It's not just like a memory, it's like I actually experienced this. Like _I_ was your mate."

Martouf took her hand, momentarily pausing her work. "Samantha...I am sorry it confuses you, but I cannot deny there is a part of me that is...grateful, there is a part of Jolinar still alive." He intertwined his fingers with hers.

Sam did not pull her hand away, but looked at it, transfixed, for a moment, before looking up into Martouf's eyes. "I..." She began, not sure how to answer that.

She didn't have to, though, as they were interrupted by the water carrier coming to give them all something to drink.

* * *

Later, they were all on their way to the barracks were the slaves ate the meager one meal a day they got, and slept for a few hours before work began again. Guards were everywhere, making sure no one tried to escape.

Jack walked slower, to let Sam catch up with him. He motioned for her he wanted to talk to her, privately, and she nodded to Martouf before she and Jack slowed their steps as much as they dared.

"Carter...what's with that Martouf fellow?"

"I..." Sam hesitated. "I have a sort of...bond with him, I guess you could say. From Jolinar."

"So Jolinar did know him?"

"Yeah, she did." Sam sighed. "She was his mate."

"_Mate_!" Jack looked shocked. "That means...does that mean _he's_ Tok'ra?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. He is."

"He's actually got a snake in his head? All of that?"

"Yes. He's Tok'ra. Or they are, I guess. Martouf is the host. The symbiote is called Lantash."

Jack was quiet for some time. "And you trust them? That you actually talked to the host, I mean?"

"I talked to both of them, but yeah. I trust them. I remember that I can trust him...them. Completely." Sam shook her head. "The combination of the mines and the hard work, the naquadah, and...Martouf and Lantash. It makes me remember. I've had more flashes of memory...several, actually, seeing parts of Jolinar's life...with her mates...also quite ah, _personal_, and, um, stuff."

Jack grimaced. "Awkward." He took a deep breath. "But you think we can trust him? Even if he's a Goa'uld? Will he help us?"

"We can trust him. He will help us, but there's little he can do. He doesn't have any weapons. The...'Jaffa' took his zat, and he didn't have any other weapons."

"Well, can't he, you know, pretend to be their god?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, yes, he can of course, but if he did that - on this world - they'd probably kill him. Their leader is called the god-slayer. They're not afraid of the Goa'uld like they are on other worlds. At least that's what Martouf and Lantash thinks, and I agree with them."

Jack nodded. "Okay. I can't say I'm feeling completely comfortable having a Goa'uld here, but he sure isn't behaving like one, so I'm going to trust your instincts - and Jolinar senses."

* * *

Sam cried out in her sleep, as if something terrible was happening. Martouf had gone to her, and shook her gently.

"Samantha!"

She opened her eyes, looking wide-eyed at him and panting. "Martouf!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him to her hard, and he let her, wordlessly embracing her back, caressing her back soothingly.

"I am here, Samantha."

She slowly calmed down. "I...I dreamt you were in danger. You and Lantash. On the base. Martouf! There's a traitor there!"

"What?" Martouf stared at her.

"What?" Jack asked as well, having also gone to see how she was doing. Teal'c was standing behind them as well. Since he didn't sleep, he had been sitting near the door, doing kel'no'reem when he was not guarding to keep the rest of them safe.

"Cordesh. He's the one who told Cronus about Jolinar being a Tok'ra! I remembered it in my dream. That's why Jolinar was so intent on getting back to you, so desperate that she broke your highest law and took a host without permission. She knew Cordesh was at the base, and would give you all away. Causing Tok'ra to get caught, and probably have the base attacked when he felt he couldn't get away with it longer!"

"But Cordesh is a member of the Council! He can's be a traitor! He's been loyal since before Lantash was born."

"I don't know what's happened to him, but I'm sure he's the traitor." She insisted, desperate for them to believe her. "He must have some sort of communication device to be able to talk to Cronus." Sam's expression suddenly changed. "Listen! I heard them talk! Cronus was sitting in one of his rooms, and I was passing by, and then I heard them. Martouf, Lantash, you must believe me! Cordesh had a long range communications device, that is the only thing that makes sense! He must have been home on the base! Rosha reminded me..." Sam shook herself. "Damn...I...I don't know what happened, but it felt like part of my mind wasn't me."

"We need to get you out of here, before you lose the ability to tell what part of you is Samantha, and what comes from Jolinar." Martouf said. He gave Lantash control.

"**Cordesh! The traitor! I shall rip him from his host for what he did to my beloved!"** He exclaimed, to angry to keep his voice down.

"Shhh." Jack said, when he had regained himself after the shock of _actually_ hearing proof the man before him was a Tok'ra. "Listen, I get it, I really do. I'd feel the same way, but could you keep it _down_?"

Lantash took a deep breath, then continued using Martouf's voice - and talking much lower.

"I...apologize. As Martouf sometimes remarks, I have a tendency to let my passion get the better of me." He looked at Jack and Teal'c. "Yes, you are still talking to Lantash. I am using my host's voice, in order not to draw unwanted attention. It is something we Tok'ra find...distasteful, but such subterfuge can be necessary."

"I suppose..." Jack looked at him, still confused about what to think about this Tok'ra.

"The fact remains, I need to return to the Tok'ra as soon as possible, with this information. Before Cordesh causes more pain for the Tok'ra."

A bell was heard.

"Crap, it's the morning bell, isn't it? Time to go to work again? They only let us sleep a few hours! Are they trying to kill us?" Jack said angrily.

* * *

They had not been in the mines for long, when guards came to fetch them. Martouf/Lantash was allowed to accompany Teal'c, Jack, and Sam, since Daniel had apparently sent for them.

It turned out he and princess Shyla had finally convinced her father to let them go. So that Daniel could return his friends - and come back and prove he loved her.

"Who's he?" Daniel asked, fairly disinterested as they walked to the Stargate.

"Martouf. He's a fellow off-worlder who got trapped just like the rest of us." Jack said, glaring at Daniel. He had not forgiven him for putting them in the mines.

"Okay." Daniel shrugged. "She's sorry, you know, but there was no other way."

"Right." Jack snorted.

Daniel turned to Shyla. "I'll be back. Soon." He kissed her.

Sam turned to Martouf/Lantash. "Are you coming back with us? There's a lot I'd like to talk to you about, and maybe our people could become friends?"

"Perhaps we could, and I would be happy to meet you again, Samantha. However, I need to return to the Tok'ra quickly, to have Cordesh apprehended."

"Of course. I don't think anyone else is involved. Selmak and Garshaw are safe to talk to." Sam said, then sighed. "It is strange to know so much about Jolinar's life and her people. And you."

Martouf smiled at her, a little sadly. "I can understand. Fear not. I shall report to Garshaw and Selmak, and they will have guards go through Cordesh's quarters. If a long range communicator is found, he will be questioned, and the truth will be found."

"I think I remember the address to the base Jolinar was stationed at. We could come...uh, to visit you?" Sam suggested.

"That would be most appreciated, but I am certain the base will be moved when Cordesh is found to be a traitor. The location would no longer be safe, as he could have reported it to the Goa'uld."

"Of course. Then...perhaps we can meet somewhere else?"

"Do you know the people on the land of the light?"

"They call themselves the untouched - and in the land of the dark, are the touched. Yes, the Tok'ra visited them a long time ago, long before I became Lantash's host. There is a disease which causes the people called the touched to return to an almost primitive state. A couple of our scientists wished to cure it, but the locals were unwilling to listen."

"That's the place."

"We cured them." Jack looked pleased.

"Indeed." Teal'c smiled.

"That is very good. The scientists - Anise and Malek - shall both be pleased to hear this." Martouf said, bowing his head respectfully to the others.

"Are you guys coming, or not?" Daniel asked, impatiently.

"Just a moment!" Jack exclaimed, annoyed. "A little while ago you didn't want to leave, and now you can't get away fast enough. Jeez!"

"Then we can meet in the Land of the Light, in one week?" Martouf suggested.

"Yes, that sounds good. Right?" Sam asked.

"Yup, sounds like a plan." Jack agreed.

Sam dialed the address to Earth, and they left, after saying goodbye to Martouf/Lantash, who would be going to their Tok'ra base.

Soon they would meet again, though, and they were all hopeful of future cooperation. Sam was looking forward to it for more personal reasons as well - she wanted to get to know Martouf and Lantash better. Maybe much better.


End file.
